La historia de una familia que no existió
by Jaru-Chan
Summary: una historia de una familia que jamás existió.. hay que respirar y volver la mirada, para aquellos que siempre han estado - Naruto -one-shot


**Hola, me presento por esté fandom xD! Soy Jaru o Jaruna xD! como me quieran decir está bien ^^**

**pues bueno, nunca había escrito nada de Naruto, y esta historia, bueno este One-shot, nació de un sentimiento que tuve y quise plasmar, Naruto fue una de las series que más me marco, porque me hizo ver la realidad de un niño que buscaba ser comprendido y ser aceptado.. y lo logro! aun cuando estaba solo - T^T, durante el manga llore muchas veces en las escenas más cercanas a su Familia, el pensar en como se sintió, todo ese tiempo... de ahí nació este fic xD!...**

**no es muy bueno, ni la gran cosa, al igual que muchos no soy profesional, era algo que quería compartir ^^**

**Naruto no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, ni mucho menos su historia (aunque esté poniendose tan buena en el manga xD) todo esto es propiedad del buen Masashi kishimoto ;) **

**sin más la lectura ^^ **

* * *

><p><strong>LA HISTORIA DE UNA FAMILIA QUE NO EXISTIO<strong>

Como muchos de los acontecimiento de su vida, y referentes a la misma; su familia era algo totalmente desconocido por él…

Totalmente solo, totalmente abandonado a su deriva, era su propio padre, su propia Madre, él era su propio gobernador. Con ésta, ya marcada responsabilidad en su ser, se convirtió en el tipo de muchacho que no dejaba que nadie le pasara por encima, y que le daba frente a cada uno de los momentos de tristeza, esbozando una gran sonrisa…

Sus bromas, sus locuras, su forma de comportarse, de discutir con los demás, de llevar siempre la contraria a los adultos; todo fue una barrera auto impuesta para evitar el dolor de las lagrimas, una vez alguien dijo "él se canso de llorar" pero lo que realmente pasó, fue que él cambio las lagrimas por Esperanza, por Fe, por Ilusiones. Él cambio toda la tristeza que se aglomero en los crudos días de su infancia; por un Sueño.

-¡Seré Hokage! – exclamaba eufórico, a pesar de las risas provenientes de los demás, un chico rubio con ojos como Zafiro. - ¡dejen de reírse! – les exigía a los causantes del ruido ensordecedor. Sus compañeros de clase. - ¡Seré Hokage! – les volvía a repetir con insistencia con un tono de irritación notorio. - ¡De veras! – olvidando todo y volteando a ver a su tutor en ese salón.

…

-deberás dejar de decir esas cosas al salón – Su maestro le acompañaba tranquilo el paso hacia el típico restaurante de ramen que ambos frecuentaban.

-¡No! Se equivoca Iruka-sensei, se los repetiré hasta el último de mis días, porque ese es mi camino del ninja, jamás retractarme de mis palabras – le decía mientras llegaban al lugar anteriormente nombrado.

-Y estoy seguro que lo conseguirás – el dependiente del lugar se incluía a la conversación. – Tienes todo para lograrlo Naruto. Toma – pasándole su típico y gran plata de Ramen – Hoy te invito. – le sonreía. - ¡Feliz cumpleaños Naruto! - exclamaba y el chico se sorprendía… ¿ese día cumplía años?... no lo recordaba, o mejor no lo quería recordar.

Tantos sucesos en su vida, habían quedado atrás; como a él mismo lo habían dejado en el olvido. Muchos momentos de su misma vida había optado por dejar de lado. ¿La razón? Simple, solo ese sueño era lo que lo aferraba a vivir.

….

-¡Adiós Iruka –sensei, Viejo! - batía insistentemente sus brazos en ademan de despedida. -¡GRACIAS! – termino de gritar antes de emprender marcha hacia su humilde hogar, no era de extrañarse, ni de sorprenderse, que diariamente tomara el mismo camino, y contara cada uno de sus pasos para llegar, aunque exteriormente reía, muchas veces al ver a su lado pasar emocionado a los demás niños de su aldea, contentos hacía sus hogares; sentía que en su interior un nudo inmenso se formaba. Era simple y sencillo de entender, estaba solo.

Al llegar a su hogar como de costumbre, dejo sus herramientas de entrenamiento a un lado; ¿Qué podía pasar? Era su cumpleaños, pero aun así no se cumpliría su anhelo. –Imposible –dijo emitiendo de inmediato un suave suspiro. Un melancólico y sentimental suspiro. –Estoy solo…

….

-¡FELICITACIONES! - al unísono toda la aldea se hizo escuchar.

-Por un año más con nosotros – un fuerte abrazo proveniente de la hokage se hizo presente.

-Tsunade oba-chan, déjeme respirar – sumándose el color morado en su rostro le pidió.

-Eres genial Naruto y por eso hoy festejaremos como se debe – la voz de Lee se hizo escuchar, con un tono eufórico notorio.

-somos afortunados por tenerte –Gay-sensei le completaba. Y así uno a uno empezó en su dinámica de felicitación hacia el rubio, que sin cesar esbozaba sonrisas de satisfacción, no solo cumplía un año más de vida, sin saber como, ni cuando, su gran sueño se había cumplido. Él era reconocido por todos, nadie lo volteaba a mirar con odio o con miedo, por el contrario sentían orgullo de su persona, de lo que representaba en sus vidas; y lo había conseguido solo, labrando paso a paso su camino.

La noche dio paso a la gran celebración, y ya se lograba divisar la ebriedad en muchos en el lugar, los mayores se veían totalmente delirantes mientras hablaban de quién sabe que temas y leían extrañamente interesados el libro que siempre cargaba Kakashi en su kit de herramientas. Incluso sus amigos de otras aldeas habían llegado a la reunión, para demostrar su eterno agradecimiento a la aldea y en especial, para con él.

Varias horas habían pasado, y ya un poco más tranquilo; no siendo más el centro de atención, decidió caminar solo hasta un pequeño claro en donde se podía divisar por completo las tierras que comprendían Konoha.

Respiro profundo, sintiendo el aire rozar en sus mejillas y mecer su cabello dorado. – Esto es vida-dijo al aire sin notar la presencia de alguien que se acercaba.

-N-na-ruto – una suave voz femenina susurraba llamando la atención del muchacho.

-¿ehh? Hinata acércate – dijo sin voltear la mirada, solo con la vista al frente.

La chica recién llegada se acerco hasta su lado, se ubico solo a un poco menos de un metro de distancia de él. Observo la paz y la felicidad que su mirada perdida en la llanura reflejaba.

-naru..

-¿Sabes algo hinata? –pregunto con una sonrisa

-¿Qué naruto? – se atrevió a contestar

-siempre soñé esto – inclino levemente su cabeza hacia la pequeña reunión que se llevaba a cabo. –siempre quise ser reconocido, y que nadie me mirara como antes lo hacían –continuo de hablar, aun no entendía, por más extraña que fuera esa mujer con la que se encontraba, el porqué, al estar con ella, las palabras fluían solas.

Una risa suave por parte de la chica llamo su atención – siempre lo supe – dijo con seguridad y sin titubear –siempre supe que serias la persona más famosa en todo el país del fuego, e incluso en nuestros países aliados – sinceró, empezando a jugar con sus dedos índices.

-Gracias hinata – sintió como sus mejilla se ruborizaron levemente – yo nunca tuve familia, ni siquiera una persona que me dijera esas palabras de aliento para seguir, sin importar lo que pasara – suspiro de nuevo pesadamente – continúe, porque debía demostrarme a mi mismo, de todo lo que era capaz. –sonrió mirándola y recordando los acontecimientos vividos hacía algunos meses, y el porque aun no Vivian en la aldea. Sintió sus mejillas arder y ese pensar lo descoloco un poco. –Durante la batalla contra Pain –con vergüenza escondió el rostro, en automático Hinata sintió que era lo que seguía y bajo su mirada. –tu dijiste que me querías, ¿es verdad? – se atrevió a preguntar mirando.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que la chica saliera de su asombro. Realmente había sido muy directo y eso era más de lo que su delicado corazón podía resistir.

Trago pesado, debía ser fuerte y aceptarlo, aunque conocía perfectamente su respuesta.

-Si – aunque mucho después y el silencio parecía haber desviado la conversación, se atrevió a contestar apretando su manos y empuñándolas. –siempre lo he hecho, siempre te he querido, y aunque al principio fue un sentimiento de admiración, poco a poco se fue transformando en algo muy fuerte; logre conocer al naruto que hoy toda la aldea felicita – alzo sus ojos solo para toparse con unos zafiros, y durante unos segundos mantuvo fija su mirada, sintiendo más pesada la del muchacho obligándola a bajar su rostro.

-yo- sin pensarlo mucho empezó a contestar, pensó solo por unos momentos en que decirle, pero no lo tenía claro, como decir algo de lo que no podías conocer…

-Naruto, no necesito que me digas nada, soy feliz con que lo sepas – le hablo sorprendiéndolo, y tratando de volver hacia la fiesta

-pero yo quiero hablar, - le dijo haciendo que ella detuviera el paso -¿quieres que hable solo? –sonrió con gracia y la chica solo retrocedió el paso. – yo no sé que es lo que debería decir, no sé cual debe ser el ejemplo de una persona que quiere a otra, no sé que es lo que debo decir o pensar en una situación así, supongo que siempre ha sido de esta manera. –Miro triste hacia el piso – siempre será así, nadie me enseñara; esas pequeñas cosas que con vivir se aprenden, nadie me dirá si cometo o no errores en mi vida. – Prosiguió con su explicación ante la mirada expectante de hinata – hinata aunque no sé que decirte, sé que no puedo ilusionarte. –La miro fijamente – para nadie es un secreto que quiero a Sakura. – pauso y hinata quiso salir del lugar. -Pero una vez te lo dije, me gustan las personas como tú – tomándola por sorpresa. – no te ilusionaré solo diré eso –sonrió ampliamente a la muchacha provocando en ella el típico sonrojamiento. – Solo diré que Me gustan las personas que hablan con el corazón, y que no se mienten a si mismas, así eres tú Hinata; Clara como el agua –termino de hablar y empezó su camino de nuevo hacia la fiesta.

-¡Naruto! –grito ella desde su lugar, aun con la sonrisa en su rostro. –aunque me has dicho que estás solo, y no tienes familia ¿Quién dice que tus amigos no pueden serlo? – pregunto contenta y él siguió su camino.

Sus palabras eran reales, eran de corazón. No era como decía Sasuke, ellos; todos en Konoha eran una gran familia, y aunque el fue producto de una familia sanguínea que jamás existió, tenía la mejor de todas las familias fraternales, y era todo lo que podía pedir; porque su más grande anhelo era ese; más allá de ser respetado como un gran Ninja, era ser miembro de una familia.

Sonrió de nuevo al ver a todas esas personas reunidas en ese lugar solo por él.

-Gracias – respondió a la muchacha a una distancia la cuál estaba seguro ella jamás escucharía….

* * *

><p><strong>ojala lo lean y me den sus opiniones y si gustan pasen a mi perfil, los invito a leer mis demás historias! prometo traer pronto una nueva de este anime ;)<strong>

me dejas un review ... *.*


End file.
